


The Lion And The Snake

by B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3/pseuds/B33z5_4r3_f0r_l1f3
Summary: After the war had ended, all Hogwarts students went back to redo their seventh year. That is, the ones who are still alive. Draco Malfoy had changed a lot since the war, he hardly insulted anyone nor hurt them. Harry Potter on the other hand, stayed the same, besides the fact that he feels like a third-wheel to his friends. He often distances himself from them and spends his time all alone, until one night in the astronomy tower, when he meets the one person he never thought he would.





	1. Going Through Hell

Harry's POV

 

The war had just ended and everything almost went back to normal. Ginny and I became very distant and turns out, she cheated on me with Dean Thomas! I loved her and thought that I could never love again.

 

Ron and Hermione got together, which made me really uncomfortable. I was happy for them, but I always seemed like a third-wheel around them. When could this hell ever end? Sadly, it had just started.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few days after school has started, I become restless. My dream filled with nightmares of what I've been through. 

 

"Harry, are you alright? Your eyes are dark and there are bags under them." Hermione says as I walk down the stairs from the boys dormitories, to the common room. Ron sat next to her, the both of them holding hands. "I'm fine." I say quietly. Hermione gives me a look of disagreement but doesn't push further questions.

 

They get up and we make our way to the great hall for breakfast. I walk a little behind the love birds in front of me. My gaze focused on the ground. I wasn't looking where I was going until I was suddenly on the ground. I rub my head, a headache forming quickly. 

 

"What the fu-" I hear before the source stops. I look up and see a familiar blonde in front of me, on the ground as well. "Watch where you're going Potter!" He spat out before getting up and walking into the great hall. 

 

I slowly get up and walk into the great hall. Slowly walking to the Gryffindoor table and sitting across from Hermione and Ron, facing the Slytherin table. 

 

I wasn't feeling hungry so I decided to not eat. I begin to stare off into space, when I feel someone staring at me. I snap back to reality and look around to find whoever is looking at me. My eyes land on a familiar grey-eyed boy. Malfoy catches my gaze and quickly looks down to his plate.

 

Since I wasn't eating, I figured I might as well head to my first class early. I get up, say my goodbyes to Rom and Hermione, then start to walk out of the room. As I was walking out, I could feel eyes burning in the back of my head. I don't turn around and keep walking.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

My first class is Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Unfortunately, the class was shared with the Slytherins. 

 

The class went on normally, but throughout the class, I could feel some one staring at me from behind. I ignore it and continue to 'listen' to Hagrid talk about a creature, I didn't know the name since I wasn't paying attention.

 

Ii was stating to get more and more harder to keep my eyes open during class. I was glad that this was the only class for today. During the whole class, some one was still staring at me.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco's POV

 

All morning I was looking at Potter. I don't know why, but when he looked up at me during breakfast, I blushed. Malfoy's don't blush. Also, I felt a burning sensation in my chest. What is happening to me?

 

Potter didn't even touch his food. Why was I worried about that? He also had bags under his eyes. A pain-feeling began to form in my chest. What is wrong with me?

 

During Care for Magical Creatures, I was also staring at Potter. He didn't look back, but I could tell he was feeling as if some one was watching him. That strange feeling came back.


	2. What's Going On

Harry's POV

 

After dinner, I went straight to my bed and drew the curtains. Malfoy had been watching me all day. First at breakfast, then in class, during lunch and during dinner. 

 

I needed some answers, so I take out my wand and map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I announce in a whisper and tap my wand against the blank piece of paper.

 

Looking for Malfoy's name, I found him in the Slytherin common room. I need him to be alone before I can approach him, and out of the common room. After countless minutes of watching the map, I gave up. "Mischief managed." And the map slowly disappears into a blank piece of paper.

 

Laying back in bed, I try to close my eyes and maybe get some sleep. I couldn't. So then, as a last resort, I thought of walking around. Grabbing my invisibility cloak, I slowly make my way to the common room.

 

It was the middle of the night, so no one was there. "Lumos." I whisper and a dim light glows from my wand. I had grabbed the map before I left, so i looked and saw that Malfoy was still in the Slytherin common room. You'd think he would be sleeping by now, or at least in the boys dormitories.

 

After a while of walking, I found myself in the astronomy tower. Pulling off the cloak and sitting down on one of the couches, I put the map in my back pocket and look up at the stars, clearing my mind of any thoughts that drift into it.

 

Draco's POV

 

I couldn't sleep. I just can't manage to close my eyes and sleep. So I ended up in the common room most of the night, thinking of Potter. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him out of my head.

 

His beau-Green eyes. Their just green. I can't believe I had almost said beautiful! I don't like Potter. I can't, I despise him. But why do I feel weird when i'm around him? Whenever I glance at him, I can never pry my eyes away.

 

Okay THAT'S ENOUGH thinking about Potter. I need a distraction, but what? I decided to go for a walk. Where to? Maybe the astronomy tower and look at the stars in the sky.

 

Harry's POV

 

The stars were beautiful. My thoughts though, drifted off to a certain blonde. I didn't know why but I wish he was here. Me, laying on his chest and looking at the night sk-wait what?! What did I just think? Me laying on Malfoy's chest! What's wrong with me? My heart started to beat rapidly at the thought of Malfoy being here, and so close to me.

 

I wonder if he was still in the Slytherin common room or in bed. I take out the map and scan it for his name. There he is, AND HE'S WALKING RIGHT TOWARDS ME! "Mischief managed." I quickly said before I debated on whether I should put on the cloak or not. I then decided against it and stayed where I was and waited. My back facing the door.

 

Draco's POV

 

I reached the tallest tower and opened the door. Someone was already in the tower and at first I thought they were a teacher until I got a better look at them. "Potter?" I say in shock. He turns slowly and his emerald green eyes meet my icy blue ones. He didn't say anything, it was almost like he was in a daze. I too was in one as well. I was lost in Potter's eyes.

 

He blinks and turns back around. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" He says, but there wasn't venom in his words like there always is. This time, it was soft.

 

"Might I be asking you the same thing, Potter." I say back in a friendly way. I then make my way to the chair next to the couch and look at him, but he keeps his gaze on his lap, fiddling with his fingers.

 

"I was just clearing my head, and the stars are so relaxing, so I came here." He says simply. 

 

"Me too." I look up at the sky. the stars were very bright and the moon was full. I glance back to Potter and notice that the moonlight shines perfectly on his face. I was mesmerized, it wasn't until he looked at me and raised an eyebrow did I snap back into reality.

 

"I've been thinking a lot lately." He starts. "We haven't been fighting a lot since the war, and I thought that maybe we could put the past behind us, and maybe try out being friends?" He looks up and then quickly down again. "Only if you want to..." His voice trails off.

 

"I would love to." I say almost immediately. He jumps at my sudden outburst and quickly relaxes.

 

"Really?" He asks, unsure if I was lying or not.

 

"Really." I reply. "So does this mean we have to start by calling each other by our first names?" I ask, my eyes still not looking away from him.

 

"Only if you want to." He becomes shy and I think it's just so darn cute. NO! I did not just think that.

 

"I do." I say quickly again.

 

"Okay, Draco. Friends?" He smiles and sticks out his hand and I immediately thought of how I could get him back for what happened in our first year.

 

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." I say snobbish. It didn't even make sense to what he said, but it's what he had told me in first year. His smile drops and so does his hand. 

 

"I can't believe you remembered what I said to you in our first year."

 

"How couldn't I? It was the most embarrassing moment I've ever had." 

 

"I'm sorry, it's just you remind me so much of my cousin and I'm not too fond of him." He says quietly. I decide not to push with any questions and raise my hand. He looks at it before taking it gently. Sparks run through my body and I can tell he felt it too by the way he jumped and let go of my hand. We play it off as if nothing happened and look at the stars. 

 

Harry's POV

 

Me and Mal-Draco, I have to get used to saying that, talked for hours on end. We didn't even realize the time until the stars started to disappear and the sun begin to rise.

 

"Bye Draco." I say before grabbing my cloak off the floor and leaving.

 

"Bye Harry." He says back. Once I exit the door, i quickly put on the cloak and head back to Gryffindoor tower.


	3. Secret Friendship Or More?

Draco's POV

It has been two weeks since Harry and I became friends. Every night after hours we meet in the astronomy tower and talk about our day. Each night I spend with him I get all tingly inside. My heart beats out of my chest and I don't know what it is. 

 

The foreign feeling never goes away, even after we head back to our dorms. I could stay with him forever and never get bored or need anyone else.

 

Harry's POV

 

Hermione and Ron have became suspicious of me leaving at night. I tell them that I take a walk before I go to bed but they don't buy it. 

 

"Seriously Harry, where are you disappearing after hours? And don't say your taking a walk." Hermione says, blocking the portrait hole. 

 

"I've been taking a walk." They can't know I've been talking to Draco, or that i'm friends with him. She was ticked off but let me through. I know i'm gonna be questioned later.

 

Draco's POV

 

I have came to the conclusion that i'm in love with Harry. I could never tell him though, that would ruin our friendship and he would go back to hating me.

 

During the classes we shared and meals I couldn't help but look at Harry. He always looks up and smiles before he goes back to whatever he was doing before.

 

Tonight, I left the Slytherin tower and made my way to the astronomy tower. Once I got there, I sat down on the couch and waited for Harry to came.

 

Harry was late. Where is he? Did he caught? A wave of worry overcame me. I hope he's alright.

 

Harry's POV

 

I was getting ready to go meet Draco. I was to go through the portrait hole when Hermione called me. "Where are you going Harry?" 

 

"For a walk." I say before continuing to walk.

 

"Okay, have fun and don't get caught." She says a bit suspicious. I put it off and exit the common room. I slip the invisibility cloak on and make my way to the astronomy tower. I was late and I hope he is there and not mad at me.

 

Once I come in, I see Draco on the couch. He was talking out loud. Instead of taking off my cloak I stood behind the couch and listen to him talk.

 

"Of all the people I could fall in love with, it had to be him." He says and I become curious. Who was he talking about? "His beautiful, sparkling green eyes, and messy raven-colored hair." 

 

He just described me but i'm not giving my hopes up too soon. "All his traits, I love. Why did it have to be Potter?" I stood there, frozen. Draco was in love with me? That probably explains why he always looks at me.

 

Now that I think of it, Draco's not that bad at all. I had been feeling strange around him and now I know what it is. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy.

 

I slip off the cloak and lean over. "Hey." I whisper in his ear. At that he jumps up and immediately blushes once he sees my face.

 

"Harry! Where have you been, I was worried about you." He says and I chuckle. He raises an eyebrow. "You think this is funny? Where were you?" 

 

"Here." I say simply. He looks confused so I show him my cloak. I put it on and immediately disappear. He gasps and blushes more. I take off the cloak and grin.

 

"You didn't hear anything did you?" I smile and nod. He blushes even more and it's the cutest sight I've ever seen. "Oh..." His face falls into a sad little face and I loved it.

 

I jump up and tackle-hug him to the ground. "Your not the only one that feels that way." I mumble against his chest. I lift my head up to look at him. A shocked expression was written on his face but his eyes tell a different story. 

 

His eyes showed that he was happy. "Wait really?" He says wondering if i'm faking or not.

 

"Really." Before he could say anything else, I lean down and press our lips together. "I'm in love with you Draco Malfoy." I say pulling back.

 

"I've waited so long for you to tell me that." He smiles. Then something hits him and he frowns. "We're gonna have to keep this a secret as well, aren't we?" 

 

"Sadly, yes. Unless you want to be out to the school." He head shakes furiously. "That's what I thought."

 

"My father would kill me!" He shrieks. I get off of him and sit on the couch and motion for him to sit next to me.

 

"It's okay Draco, we don't have to tell anyone and your father won't know. Your safe with me." I pull him into a hug. 

 

Draco's POV

 

For the rest of our time in the astronomy tower. Me and Harry laid on one of the couches, talking about random things, and giving each other little kisses. I couldn't be anymore happier in my life. I had everything I ever wanted right in front of me, and I couldn't ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I was just wondering if there were any recommended ships I should write about. It can be Harry Potter, Homestuck, or Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Let me know in the comments which one.


End file.
